Solid state transducer devices include light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”), organic light emitting diodes (“OLEDs”), and polymer light-emitting diodes (“PLEDS”). The energy efficiency and small size of solid state transducer devices has led to the proliferation of these devices in a multitude of products. Televisions, computer monitors, mobile phones, digital cameras, and other electronic devices utilize LEDs for image generation, object illumination (e.g., camera flashes) and/or backlighting. LEDs are also used for signage, indoor and outdoor lighting, traffic lights, and other types of illumination. Improved fabrication techniques for these semiconductor devices have both lowered device cost and increased device efficiency.
Manufacturing processes for solid-state transducer devices and other semiconductor devices often include the use of multiple substrates. In one conventional method, semiconductor fabrication techniques are used to construct LEDs on a device substrate. A bonding material is then used to bond the device substrate to a carrier substrate, with the LEDs sandwiched therebetween. The device substrate can then be removed and the carrier substrate with the attached LEDs can be further processed to singulate individual LEDs.
Although this fabrication method can yield reasonable results, the bonding process can produce significant stresses on the substrates and the attached LEDs. These stresses can flex and bow the substrates causing, warping, delamination or other separations, and/or can lead to misalignments during the singulation process. Additionally, singulating the LEDs through both the bonding material and the substrate can create significant stresses and complicate the singulation process. Accordingly, there is a need for a solid-state transducer device and a method of fabrication that can avoid these limitations.